Legend of Kenji
by DR4G0lV
Summary: What happens when Kenji follows in his father's footsteps. A long Oneshot. I do not in own Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters.


The Legend of Kenji

Kenshin had finally settled down with Karou and had a son named Kenji. Both of them had found peace and the Kamiya Dojo had regained some students, but as with most good things it must come to and end.

It ended in the form of a war, and like most teenagers Kenji was not simply able to stand by and do nothing. However the Kamiya style stated that swordsmanship should not be used to kill, so he ran away to learn the ultimate style. It was in Kyoto, once again the fighting center, that he met Master Hiko Sejiro. He then mastered the Hiten Misturugi Ryu. He was titled Hitokiri Nibattou, and could be recognized by it because of his blood red hair and x mark across his right hand.

After five years the battle ended and Kenji was finally allowed to return home. However he in a bit of a dilemma, he had after all left without a single word. Finally he returned to Tokyo, but not as the jovial youth that had left; the murder of many men weighed upon his soul.

He went to the Kamiya Dojo in hopes of seeing and begging forgiveness of his parents. When he arrived he heard many voices ringing out form inside, but one voice rang out above all, his mother's.

"You must feel the want to protect other and then put that into your swing!"

Kenji felt a small smile form on his face, instead of going in though; he leaned against the door unsure of what to do. He had violated the teachings of the Kamiya Kasshin. Finally he sighed and pulled open the door and stepped inside.

Karou did not notice his entrance, because she was focused on teaching the 'newbies'. As he looked around he saw about fifty students arranged in different groups according to skill level. What surprised him the most though was that his father was helping the most skilled; he didn't even know that his father had known how to swing a sword. It seemed as though they were divided into five groups including his mother's.

Each group worked with a different person, the new arrivals were with his mother, then Yahiko had the next group, and above him was a girl that looked to be about early thirties, with long blue hair in a braid, then it was Sanosuke and finally his father.

Nobody had noticed his presence so he grabbed a kendo-shinai and joined the girl's group. He watched as she soundly defeated her opponents using judo and knives. She looked like she was about to start a lecture when she spotted him, "Oi, I haven't seen you around here before, let's see your skills."

Kenji nodded, "Hai."

With Kenji's approval she attacked, trying to get her fists around his shinai. He ducked and jumped back before charging with a forward thrust. She easily sidestepped that and attempted to bring her elbow down on the back of his neck. He dodged by spinning around and blocking with his shinai. Then he pushed the tip of his shinai into her chest, flinging her backwards.

By this time everyone's attention had been drawn to this fight. Both Karou and Kenshin looked on in awe, they had recognized Kenji. Karou looked to Kenshin who was waiting for some signal from her. She just pointed to herself, saying, "I will take care of this." Kenshin nodded, he trusted her judgment.

Meanwhile the girl had recovered and was fighting back, but she could not keep up with Kenji's speed and soon was forced back into a corner. She ducked the initial blow of the sword, but could not dodge the follow up blow by his feet. He then pointed the shinai at the girl's throat, a gesture that would mean his win. The girl instead on looking at him in anger seemed at accept defeat with good grace.

"Okay everyone time to break for lunch." Karou called out to her students, she went up to where the girl and Kenji were getting ready for lunch. "Did you enjoy that Misao?" She turned to Kenji and said, "I want you to stay here and continue to practice."

Misao glanced up at Karou, but said nothing; she sent a sympathetic glance at Kenji then went on to lunch. Kenshin followed Misao out, leaving only Kenji and Karou in the Dojo. "Do two hundred swings, then see me for more instructions." Kenji merely nodded; he had expected his mother to be mad and reserved when he came back. He could tell that he would be getting the cold shoulder for a while.

Kenji finished up the swings as everybody else was coming back from lunch, he didn't mind too much, he could miss a meal or two and be fine. Karou looked him in the eye and said, "I want you to go and practice against that tree over there," she pointed to a thick tree a couple of meters away. "Once you put a sizable dent in that tree, come and see me." Kenji merely nodded again and headed towards the tree. "Okay everyone else, back in your groups, and continue to try and move up in difficulty level." As everyone went back to practice, a dull thwack thwack could be heard.

_Back to square one huh. Ohh well it could be worse, but it is good that we now have a lot of students. I wonder why dad never told me that he could wield a sword. Watching him sparring against the rest it almost looked as if he was bored. I wonder if he is the stupid apprentice that Master Hiko was talking about. I should have expected my mom to act like that, and dad just let her do what she feels right, but I at least expected Yahiko to say hi. So then that girl's name was Misao……I think I know that name. Yeah I remember now she part of the Okiwaban group from Kyoto that my dad met. I wonder why she is here._

Karou slowly felt her temper drain away, and began to feel guilty about shoving her son away after he had returned to her. She had dreamed for years that he would survive the war, and return safely. Now that he had, she had only felt anger at him running away then abandoning her teaching to kill people in the war.

She had heard tales of Hitokiri Nibattou, and had guessed that it was their son, following in his father's footsteps. Kenshin had kept his swordsmanship a secret from his son for so long, because he wanted his son to avoid the path of bloodshed. He did not want his son to carry the burdens that he did.

Just then Kenji came back from by the tree, and walked over to his mother. She turned to him and said, "Go and get some lunch then come back and join Sano's group."

Kenji smiled and said "Hai, and it's good to see you again." Karou nodded, and turned back to her group and said, "Back to your swings." Kenji found some warm rice in the kitchen along with Misao. He turned to her and said "Hello Misao, I am sorry for disgracing you in front of those you were supposed to be teaching."

She turned to him and said, "Don't worry about it, though you were stronger than I expected. I take it that you went to Hiko Sejiro to learn Hiten Misturugi Ryu. He is a good man and even stronger swordsman. You do know that you leaving hurt everyone you loved right?" She asked, handing him a bowl of rice.

"Yes, I do. I was a foolish child back then, but I came back so that I could start over." Kenji said taking the offered bowl.

"It took me a while to figure out who you were, after all it has been thirteen years since I have seen you. Well, I have to get back now, clean up once your done." With that said, Misao took back off to continue teaching.

Kenji finished his meal and cleaned up quickly then returned to the Dojo. He joined Sano's group as he was told to. Sano glanced him over, still mad at him, but not too ticked. He turned to Kenji and said, "So new guy, you were able to beat Misao with little trouble. So let's see you fight without a sword, after all Kamiya Kasshin is not just about sword fighting."

Kenji put his hands in front of him and got ready to dodge. He had seen Sano's hand-to-hand combat skills when he was younger, and knew better than to underestimate him. The fight didn't take long and despite Kenji's speed, Sano easily defeated him.

Soon night fell and Karou called a halt. "Okay everyone good work today. Get some dinner then you have a couple hours of free-time before lights out." The students dispersed leaving Kenshin, Karou, Sano, Misao, Yahiko and Kenji in the Dojo.

Karou turned to Kenshin and Kenji and said, "Okay you two, your turn to clean the Dojo." Both father and son nodded and gathered rags and water. Meanwhile the others left to make sure that there were no food fights.

"It's good to see you again Kenji," Kenshin smiled at his son.

Kenji turned to his father and said "You too." He did a couple of lengths then stopped again. "Hey Dad, whey didn't you tell me that you were Hitokiri Battousai?"

"Because I did not want you have the burden of killing people as well. I thought that if you only saw Kamiya Kasshin then you would stick to that. It seems that you made a name for yourself as well though, right Nibattou?"

"Yes, I did. I am not proud of it though. You and Mom both seem well. I should have listened when you said to leave the war alone, and ignore it." After finishing saying that, Kenji's stomach let out a growl, after a hard workout.

"Well, I supposed that we should finish up and get something to eat. You will have to share your room with a few others, since this is an overnight camp. We are trying to get more people interested, so we started a camp and hopefully most will stay on as regular students."

"That's fine." Both Kenji and Kenshin finished cleaning then headed towards the food. After eating Kenji went to his room and plopped down on his bed and feel asleep.

In the morning he opened his eyes, and was confused as to where he was at first. Then he remembered that he was finally home and in his own bed. He got up and went to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. When he was at home, it was normally his chore, though his father had often helped him out. He was starting the rice, when a sleepy teenager walked in. The teen turned to him and mumbled, "Are you cooking breakfast? I thought it was my turn. Oh well back to sleep." With that the teen turned around and left the kitchen leaving Kenji staring after him.

His father walked in and started preparing the rest of the meal. After a few minutes the rest of the students started coming in. They put the food on the table and started to eat. After that it followed much as it did the day before. The only exception was that Kenji was not singled out and was merely another student to be taught.

That same day at noon, most of the campers left, except those that were full-time students at the Dojo. Then all of the leftover articles and everything else had to be cleaned up, before the real practice could begin.

The practice started out with fifty swings, then into sparring matches. Kenji was working with the oldest student there, except for him of course. This particular student was a hot head that thought he was better than everyone else because he had been there the longest. Kenji understood that his mother wanted this guy to learn that you can't judge a book by its cover.

Both of them bowed to each other and then faced each other kendo-shinais ready. Karou called out for everyone to hear "First to either knock out or fully defeat his or her partner win. Begin." A few people exchanged looks of confusion then began. With permission to knock out his partner Kenji tried to get around behind him. The guy however turned around as Kenji was coming and easily blocked the attack.

_Ohhh, so this guy can fight. But I will defeat him. An airhead cannot win on luck and instinct alone, discipline plays a role too. _Kenji jumped up high enough to touch the ceiling and used his father's favorite move, Ryu Tsuisen. With that his partner was knocked out he went to talk to his mother. "I have finished my match, the opponent is knocked out. Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"That's fine, though you didn't injure him too badly did you?"

"No, he'll just a huge headache and a bruise when he comes to. I'll fetch Dr. Gensai, or Megumi."

"Okay, but be back in time for dinner." Karou turned back towards the rest of the kids who were staring after Kenji in awe and in fear. "What are you guys looking at? Hurry up and finish those matches so we can eat."

Kenji returned with Dr. Gensai, Megumi, Suzumae, and Ayame. Dr. Gensai and Megumi went to look at the youngster that Kenji had defeated then settled down with everyone else for a meal. Karou turned to them and said, "Thanks for helping us to get this camp organized and running this year."

After eating the kids started heading out, but one of them stopped to talk to Karou. "Sensei, could I have a word with you in private?"

Karou turned to him and said, "Sure thing, Suzaku."

"I don't mean to be rude, but who is that guy? The one who all of a sudden showed up out of the blue?"

"Don't worry about him… he is an old friend."

"But why were you so mad at him to start with, then you started to be nice."

"Look, it's better if you just leave it alone. I don't know how long he is staying, however if it turns out that he will be a permanent resident I will let you know okay?"

Suzaku merely sighed and said, "I'm sorry, he just looks so much the Nibattou, he kind of scares me. Well then, good night sensei, and sorry to bug you." After he left Karou sighed and turned back to go in, when she spotted Kenshin in the doorway.

"It seems that our son has become famous. I hope that the military doesn't seek him out; he has had enough of politics and of wars. I think that tomorrow morning I will have a talk with Muraki and see if I can get him to convince the military to leave him alone. Also to allow him to wear a sword in public, it can come in handy. So don't worry."

"I won't. Thanks Kenshin." Karou smiled and left the room with her husband. Kenji saw his parents come back into the room, and he told them good night, and proceeded to get ready for bed.

The next morning Kenshin as promised went in to town. By now both the police and villagers had gotten used to him wearing a sword and were no longer afraid of him. He went to the police station and got permission from Muraki to let his son do those things too.

Meanwhile at the Dojo, the students had once again gathered and were practicing, however this time Kenji was cleaning his room and the rest of the house. Suzaku felt uncomfortable not being able to see Kenji, when a very pretty teenage girl approached Karou.

Karou turned around to see Mako coming towards her. "Good morning Mako, what can I do for you?"

"Good morning Karou, so is the rumor true. Has he really come back for good?" Mako said, in her soft musical voice, with tears beginning to from in her eyes. She had longed to see her childhood friend Kenji once again.

"I don't know if it is for good, but yes. He should be sweeping the walkway, unless he has gotten lazy and started goofing off."

Mako let out a musical laugh and headed towards the walkway. When she got there she saw Kenji sweeping, and oblivious to everything else. She went up and put her hand over his eyes and said in a singsong voice "Guess who?"

Kenji smiled and said, "Let me guess? Hmmm… Mako right." He lifted her hands from his eyes and turned towards her. "It's good to see you again. You have gotten more beautiful since I left."

"You too. You have really grown, you're still taller than me though." Both of them let out a small chuckle. Kenji was about to start sweeping again, when his father showed up.

"Here, Kenji let me finish for you. You two go on and have some fun." After they had left he smiled and hoped that Mako could help Kenji realize that while the past can never be changed the future is always bright, as Karou had helped him. There is always something to live for; you just have to find it, as he found it in Karou.

Karou watched as Mako left the Dojo, then turned back to her students who were mostly concentrating on their swings. Suzaku however seemed to be awed by Mako's beauty. She went over to him and hit him on the head. "Pay attention to what you are doing!"

After about ten minutes she saw Kenshin enter with a broom in his hand. She smiled at that, so he had finished up so Kenji could go in to the town with Mako. She then turned back to her students and watched as the continued on with the lesson.

Once the lesson was over all of the students headed home. She and Kenshin picked up and cleaned the Dojo. Afterwards she went to get a bath, and change. While she was taking her bah, Kenshin prepared the supper and waited for his son to return. Just as he was putting the meal on the table, Karou, Kenji and Mako all walked in. Kenshin merely smiled, he had set a table for four. Kenji had taken Mako shopping as a gift for all of the birthdays he missed, while at the war.

As Kenshin watch Mako, he mused on her relationship with his son. _Mako knew as well that he was Nibattou, but she also realized that he was still the Kenji she had known as a child. She could never be afraid of him. She, like Karou had years ago realized, that the war cut scars in to the soul that could never fully be healed. With that knowledge, comes the wisdom to see that the person cannot move on by themselves, they need some else there to help them stumble along the path towards the future. The longer that path is traveled, the easier it is to continue on. _It surprised him as to how much Mako and Karou were alike. He only hoped that Mako could cure Kenji as Karou had done to him.

After dinner Kenji walked Mako home, then returned to his house to talk to his parents before going to bed. "Mom, Dad, would it be okay if I stayed here for a while? I can go someplace else if you would rather, I know that having me here is making a few of the students nervous."

Karou, simply smiled and said, "Kenji, stay here as long as you like. We missed having you here. The students will get used to your presence, in time. Don't worry about it. If you were wondering why I didn't tell anybody that you were our son, it because most of them realized that you went off to the war, for you, being at war, is a direct violation of our teachings. So if our son can go off to war and use our teachings to kill, then why can't they? I don't want people thinking like that. That's the reason, and I didn't know how long you were planning to stay."

"Thanks. Good night mom, good night dad."

"Good night son, sleep well." Karou turned towards Kenshin and said, "Well it's about for us to go to sleep to, I have to teach again in the morning."

Kenshin smile and said, "Yeah, you go ahead. I need to finish cleaning the dishes." After that he followed her.

The next morning Karou got up early and cooked breakfast for everyone. Kenji and Kenshin both came in before she was done and helped out. After that they shared a nice family meal and started the new day. They cleaned the Dojo and prepared for afternoon practice. Kenji was going to be included this time.

Suzaku came in a bit earlier than the other students, because he wanted to talk to Karou. "Good morning Sensei, is he going the be practicing with us today. I still think that he is a murderer, and therefore not worthy of learning the Kamiya Kasshin Style."

"Suzaku, trust me, he is worthy. With the Kamiya Kasshin the past does not matter, only the present and the future." Suzaku merely nodded and went to the Dojo to start warming up. When he arrived he saw the stranger with red hair and gloves. Suzaku was mad that this man had so easily defeated him, after all he was here the longest and knew the most, or so he thought.

Kenji looked up as his previous opponent walked up to him, Kenji smiled in acknowledgement, and waited for Suzaku to do the same. Suzaku however merely started to practice swings and so Kenji did the same, when Karou walked in there was almost complete silence and neither student seemed to be paying much attention to the other.

The other students slowly started trickling in, when everyone had arrived, Karou decided that is was time for the younger ones to learn some more intricate swordplay. "Kenji, Suzaku, and Tsujima go and see Yahiko for today's lesson. The rest come with me, we are going to do more intricate sparring, rather than just hit and block."

The students broke off as they were instructed. Yahiko took his three to an old shrine not to far form the Dojo. "Okay now we are going to work on endurance today, as you can see there are a lot of steps here, I will go to the top, and when I signal all of you will run up, and first one to reach me is exempt from this for the rest of the day, unless the time that you do it in is terrible. Okay now wait for my signal." With that he rushed up the stairs at a fast pace.

When he reached the top he let out a whistle. The three students then proceeded to follow him, Kenji was in the lead, and with Suzaku right behind, and close to him was Tsujima. Kenji did not want to use his real speed, so he had slowed it down just enough so that if the others were good, they could keep up. They had reached about halfway and Suzaku was breathing heavily and slowing down, Tsujima was showing no signs of slowing, but was showing some fatigue. Kenji on the other hand was still going strong and not even out of breath. At three-fourths of the way up, Kenji was showing signs of breathing more often, Tsujima was slowing down a bit and falling behind Kenji, Suzaku was way behind and was having trouble even moving. Kenji reached first, then came Tsujima and lastly came Suzaku who was very far behind and barely finished.

Yahiko looked at them watching to see how they would catch their breath. Tsujima had put his hands behind his head and was slowly pacing around, Kenji was merely pacing, to prevent from cramping, and Suzaku just lay on the ground panting. "Suzaku stand up and walk around. Also put your hands behind your head, it helps you catch your breath, just like Tsujima. Kenji good work on the stairs, you're done with those for today." As Yahiko spoke those last words, Suzaku sent Kenji a hate-filled glance; Kenji merely ignored it and continued to watch Yahiko for more instructions. "Tsujima, your stamina is very good, but your pace needs some work, and Suzaku you need help all around. Kenji, you did good, but I think you held back, so I want you to join Suzaku in his training to see how good your stamina is when you are at full speed."

Kenji, Tsujima and Suzaku, nodded and said "Hai Yahiko-sensei." Yahiko sent Tsujima through some sprint work and then turned to Kenji and Suzaku. Suzaku I want you to do those stairs again, though at a slower pace, your sprint is good, you just need stamina. Kenji you come with me."

At that moment Sano came up the stairs. "Yo, Yahiko, Jou-chan told me to come and help if I wanted to eat lunch with you guys. I'll take Kenji off your hands if you want me to."

Yahiko nodded and Kenji and Sano left the area. After they left Suzaku went up to Yahiko and said "Sensei, could you tell me who that Kenji guy is. He seems to be getting special treatment from you guys, he has barely been here three days and yet he is practicing with us, the most skilled group. Could you tell me why, he does not use the Kamiya Kasshin to fight, so why is he here, he should be learning the basics."

Yahiko let out a sigh, "He is none of your concern. Karou is doing what she feels is right and he is a very strong young man, who is looking for his place in this world. That is all the information you need."

"But he has killed people! The Kamiya Kasshin is against the killing of people and that is why our parents sent us to learn it! So why should a killer be able to learn this style and then disgrace us and it?"

"Suzaku, I have already told you to stay off this subject, and I believe that Karou had told you the same thing. Only the present and future matter for the Kamiya Kasshin, the past is irrelevant. Perhaps it is you who needs to learn the basics and foundation of our teachings, not him. Now go run those stairs like I told you to!"

Suzaku was dissatisfied, but did as he was told. He knew that there had to be something special about this man for all of the teachers to be this tight lipped. The only way he could get answers would be to ask him or spy. The Kenji though probably would only answer his questions if he were beaten, so he planned to do just that.

Tsujima had been listening to this whole conversation and decided to approach Kenji about this matter. If the guy didn't want to answer then he wouldn't; it was as simple as that. There was something about that guy though, that told of deep sorrow and pain.

Over the next few days, Suzaku trained hard in order to beat Kenji, while Kenji and Tsujima were becoming friends. After about a week the Dojo tournament took place and everyone was included, all the students were to draw a number to decide whom they would be fighting against. One by one the students drew their number and were placed on the board, Kenji however was not to fight in this tournament. It was agreed amongst the teachers and Kenji that if he was going to fight, he would win, so they were going to let someone else have a chance.

Suzaku had waited for this day, the day when he could finally beat that Kenji in public and prove that he was superior. However Kenji's name was never called and he wasn't going to fight. This increased Suzaku's rage and he decided that once this was over he would challenge Kenji in order to get some answers. With that thought he proceeded to the finals, where he would have to face Tsujima.

Before Kenji had arrived a healthy rivalry had been going on between these two. When Suzaku had turned his sights to Kenji instead of keeping them on Tsujima, Tsujima had retaliated by practicing twice as hard, and now these two would finally be able to show the other how much their skill had grown.

They stepped to the center of the Dojo and bowed. Karou raised her hand, looked at both fighters then dropped it and said "Begin." The two fighters rushed towards each other. Suzaku went for a thrust to the chest, but his shinai only met thin air, Tsujima had spun around to avoid it, and was aiming for a blow to the back of the neck, a single hit knock out. Suzaku turned and blocked it with his shinai. The two seemed evenly match, and as the match went on, Tsujima seemed to have the greater advantage. With a final blow to the legs Tsujima defeated Suzaku and earned the title of the strongest student.

Suzaku was furious, there was no way that Tsujima should have been able to defeat him, after all it was him who had studied the longest. He watched with disgust as everyone crowded around Tsujima to him their congratulations, everyone but Kenshin and Kenji that is. As he looked around he saw that Kenji had left sometime during the fight, and Kenshin was watching him through suspicious eyes.

He went up to Kenshin and said, "Excuse me sir, but do you know where Kenji went, I would like to speak with him."

Kenshin turned his blue-violet eyes on him and said, "Yes I know where he went, but you don't really want to just speak with him do you, no you want to defeat him and then get all the answers to your questions right?"

Suzaku stepped back in surprise but nodded, that Kenshin had read him correctly. Kenshin saw this and frowned but said "You can find him outside under the sakura tree, looking at the stars. If you want to fight him though, you had better bring out another shinai or bow ken he didn't get one. I have a feeling that he is waiting for you."

Once again Suzaku was in shock that this man could read him so easily. His eyes had seemed to be searching his very soul and if he were to admit it, it unnerved him. He hastily grabbed a kendo-shinai and went to where the sakura tree was located. Sure enough there was Kenji just as Kenshin had said he would be. He went up to Kenji and tossed him the shinai. "I want answers from you, and I am not leaving until I get some.

Kenji caught the shinai then turned around to face his opponent. "You have no right to order me around, you have no discipline and have been winning based on talent alone. Talent alone is not enough to truly win, winning on talent is meaningless; one must had discipline and honor as well."

Suzaku got even angrier at this statement, "Who are you to criticize me? You haven't even been at this school for more than two weeks, where I have been here for five years. You should just leave you murderer." With that Suzaku positioned himself to attack Kenji.

"Your emotions are showing on your face, a sign that you are only a beginner. In the real world showing your emotions in the midst of battle will get you killed, because it makes your movements easier to predict." Kenji turned to face Suzaku, "I will give you one last chance to leave."

Suzaku shook his head stubbornly, "I will never give up until you are expelled from this school!" In the silence that followed a leaf was ripped from a branch and started falling to the ground. The moment the leaf hit, Suzaku rushed towards Kenji, who stood there like a statue with a shinai held at his side. Suzaku went for Kenji's legs and tried to trip him. However, Kenji was no longer there, but behind him, and hit his right arm with almost enough force to break it. However Suzaku refused to back down and came at Kenji again, this time aiming for the chest. Kenji sighed and side stepped the blow before landing a blow to the back of Suzaku's neck with his hand. Suzaku crumpled top the ground.

Kenshin had been watching the whole thing. He stepped out from the shadows and said, "When are you going to tell everybody? As much as you want to, it is impossible to hide forever."

"I will have to be soon, Dad, would you mind if I went out with Mako tomorrow instead attending practice, I think it would be a good idea to avoid Suzaku for a bit."

"Fine by me, but make sure your mother knows." Kenshin bent down and picked up Suzaku, "I will bring him to Megumi's tonight. By the way, you are a very good swordsman. Tell Mako I said hi, I take it that you are going to pick her up, instead of having her come here."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Dad. Good Night, I'll make breakfast tomorrow so you should sleep in." Kenji then turned and left to go back to the Dojo. When he got there he told Karou about his plans, congratulated Tsujima and then went to grab a snack before going to bed.

After Kenji left the Dojo the rest of the students dispersed to their homes, except for Tsujima who wanted to talk to Karou. He went up to her and said "Um… sensei? I was wondering why all the secrecy about Kenji. I know that many students are uneasy about his presence and all of the secrecy is only making matters worse. Wouldn't it just be easier to tell everyone that Kenji was in the war and is now learning the Kamiya Kasshin Style so that he doesn't have to kill people any more, but can still do swordsmanship?"

Karou looked Tsujima up and down deciding if he had come to his own decision and whether or not to tell him the truth. She decided not to, after all that was something only Kenji could do, "Kenji decided that this was what he wanted, and we are honoring his wishes. I have a feeling though that soon you will know the truth. I'm sorry but that is all I can say."

Tsujima nodded and said, "I'm sorry for troubling you. Good Night." With that said he left. Karou closed the Dojo and proceeded to get ready for bed. She had a feeling that tomorrows lessons would be more problematic since Kenji wasn't going to be there, and they would be speculating as to why he wasn't.

The next morning came and everyone went to do what they needed to, for Karou it was lessons, Kenji was picking up Mako and Kenshin was shopping and cleaning the house, then overseeing the lessons. Kenji arrived at Mako's house and asked if she was in. Her parents glanced at him curiously before telling him that their daughter was in and that they would call her. As Mako came around she jumped at him. "KENJI!! It's been a few since we last saw each other. How's it going? Is your mother still driving you into the ground with her lessons?"

Kenji just caught her and set her on the ground, trying to keep track of all the questions she asked him. "It's going pretty good I guess, as for the lessons, they are getting easier." Kenji turned towards her parents and saw that they were now smiling, "Would you mind if we went out for a few?" They both nodded their heads in agreement, they were happy that he was back.

Kenji took Mako to the river where they would play as children. They both sat down admiring the view; it had been about six years since they were able to do this. They both looked at each other, Mako could feel a slight blush come over her cheeks, as she stared into Kenji's eyes. His sapphire eyes meeting hers, those eyes that had seen the mankind at its worst, and yet he had come out of it with a gentle heart, but that heart was sad and needed to experience joy once again.

Slowly she looked away, afraid that he might see her blushing like this. He was her childhood friend, she was not supposed to be thinking thoughts of him as her husband and about how handsome he would look when he got into formal wedding wear. She had to admit it though; he had grown very handsome in those years they had spent apart. She knew that he would leave her to go and join the war, even before he started to plan for it.

She knew that he would leave them all behind to prove that he was braver than his father. His father had always watched him grow and for some reason that he himself had not realized he didn't care about measuring up to his mom, we wanted to prove to his father that he could be in a war and come out alive. He wanted to prove that he was braver than his father had ever been, and would ever be. So it came as no shock to her when she heard that he had left.

Even though, him leaving hurt her. She began to doubt his abilities as a swordsman, and had even thought that he was going to be killed. Everyday she went to the Kamiya Dojo to see if there was any news of Kenji. Slowly she began to lose hope that he was alive, that is until she heard people talking of the Hitokiri Nibattou. She had listened half-heartedly until she heard "red-hair". After that she found all the information on him that she could and realized that Kenji was not just alive but also famous.

She, and the rest of the people that really knew Kenshin realized just how closely Kenji was following in his father's footsteps. They also realized that the Kenji they knew was dead and if he returned he would need help healing those wounds that the war would leave on his soul. That was why as soon as she heard the rumor of a stranger showing up at the Dojo she rushed over. She knew it would be him, but had not realized how much damage the war would do to him.

Looking in to his eyes as they sat by the river she had seen just how much damage there was to be fixed, and that he would never be the carefree Kenji that he once was. She felt an awkward silence fall and hurried to fill it, "So does everyone at the Dojo know that you are Kenshin and Karou's son?"

"Just the opposite, they don't know anything other that the fact that I am called Kenji and know another style beside the Kamiya Kasshin. That's it. I meant what I said before about you being beautiful. You have matured a lot since I left."

"Yes, but not as much as you have. You have grown more serious and you don't smile as much as you used to." She smirked and said "That's probably a good though, your smile always looked more like and evil grin.' With that comment she burst out into laughter as he cocked one eyebrow in her direction, a look that clearly said, what planet are you from. He watched as she burst out laughing and couldn't help but smile at the sight of her so happy. Gently he poked her on the belly button, causing an indignant glare. He just smiled and tried to look innocent. She took one look at him and flicked his forehead. They then dissolved into a poking war. By the time they were done, they were lying on their backs staring at the afternoon sky, picking shapes out of the clouds. Mako turned to Kenji and said, "We used to do this all the time. Ne… Kenji, why do you hide everything you want to say and do? You have built a wall around yourself; most think that it is to keep people out right. But that's not it; it's to keep your self from hurting others."

Kenji sat up and looked at her, surprised that she could read him that well. "Yes it is to me form hurting others, I am a murderer and a monster. I don't want anyone to know what I have been through and so I shield others from it.'

"Kenji stop shielding me from everything. I want to know what you have been through. I want to help you, but you are the only one who can let me in. I don't care if you are the Nibattou, you are still my childhood friend and I…….I….l-love you." Mako gently laid her head on his lap, tears streaming form her eyes, "I don't want you to be a lone, I am right here beside you, and I always will be. So stop shielding me, I want to stand beside you and help fight your inner demons or monsters, I want to help." Mako's face had turned red and her tears were still coming down. Kenji watched her stunned by her confession; slowly he raised his hand and brushed away her tears. His hand rested on her cheek.

Slowly tears had started trickling down his face too, he knew he had loved her, she had been the sole reason that he had survived. He came back to Tokyo and stayed so that he could see her again, he had survived so that he would not be the cause of her tears. However he did not deserve her love, she was too good for a killer. "I..I love you too, but I am a killer and a murderer, I don't deserve your love."

Mako merely let out her musical laugh and whispered in her ear, because you think like that, that it the reason I love you. You put others before yourself." With that she sat up and gave him a quick peck. She laughed when she saw him turn bright red. Kenji stood up and offered her a hand, "I think that it is almost time for us to head back." Mako took the hand nodded and they set off to her house. When they arrived, he dropped her off said good-bye and the proceeded towards his house.

When he got home he found that the rest of the students were still there, and he decided to join them for a bit of practice. He said hello to his mother and father before grabbing a bow ken and proceeding to spar with Yahiko. Yahiko grinned when he saw Kenji step in, Kenji seemed happy and wanted a good sparring partner. Yahiko, who had seen almost all of the moves of the Hiten Misturugi Ryu, would be a good opponent, because he could block them.

They sparred for a few minutes before everyone had created a circle around them, so that they could watch in awe as Kenji fought with the upper hand, against the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin. Karou saw what was going on, and decided to stop it before one of them ended up seriously hurt, she needed Yahiko to help with the lessons and Kenji needed to practice. She banged her bow ken against the wooded Dojo floor, before calling out, "Okay everyone that is enough for today. Yahiko and Kenji bow to each other, your match is over. I will see you all the day after tomorrow. Have a nice evening."

The students filtered out, calling their good-byes. Suzaku and Tsujima went up to Kenji. Tsujima called out, "Hey Kenji, could we talk to you for a bit?" Kenji nodded; Karou, and Kenshin decided to stay in the room and watch as this conversation took place, Yahiko would have stayed, but he needed to go home and help Tsubamae and Tae clean up the Akabeko.

Karou and Kenshin sat on the floor and motioned for the youngsters to as well. Once they were all seated Karou turned toward Kenji and said, "Tell whatever you want or don't want, I don't care and neither does Kenshin."

Kenji nodded, "Hai, Okaa-san."

Suzaku looked at the three people sitting across from him and found it hard to believe that Karou and Kenshin were the parents of Kenji, Tsujima however, merely nodded and said "Well, that explains a couple of things, but what is the second style that you know?"

Kenshin and Kenji looked at each other then back at Tsujima, "It is the exact opposite of the Kamiya Kasshin, where the Kamiya Kasshin doesn't like killing, the other style is purely for killing, it almost guarantees that your opponent will die, unless measures are taken to avoid it."

Tsujima nodded again, Suzaku however looked furious. "You know a style that guarantees your opponents death, and yet you still seek to learn the Kamiya Kasshin, you are in violation of its teachings! You should be kicked out, expelled! Next your going to tell us that you are the Nibattou, and that really will get you kicked out!"

"Yes, I am. However my mother has been aware of this fact the whole time. If you want to know anything else ask her, I am through with your thoughtless out bursts. Good Night." With that Kenji stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Karou turned to Suzaku and said, "Perhaps you have been listening to what has been said, in that case I will rephrase the Kamiya Kasshin is for those who are looking for a brighter future, and for those who wish to protect others. It is ill suited for the battlefield. However he did not use it in the war, so he wasn't in violation, and he came back to learn more so that he could protect those the cares for, meaning he had every right to continue learning it."

Suzaku looked even madder if that was possible. He stood up and left the room immediately, the others doubted if he would be back ever. Kenji had shattered all his ego, pride and dignity, and now he couldn't even get his revenge, so he would run away never to return. He was, after all a coward at heart.

Tsujima on the other hand just smiled and told Karou and Kenshin thanks for letting him hear about who the mystery man was. He stood, bowed and then let himself out. After he left, Karou let out a sigh of relief and they went off to bed to get some sleep.

The next day to everyone's surprise Suzaku was at the Dojo, and spreading lies about Kenji. When Kenji and Karou walked in, many people backed away from him with scared looks on their faces. Kenji simply sighed and went off into a corner. Karou watched him go and turned towards the class, "Perhaps it is time some things were cleared up. It appears that several rumors have been springing up around Kenji and I want the gossip stopped. Is that understood?" Many of the students glared at Kenji but said nothing. Karou just sighed and continued on with the lessons. When they stopped for lunch, many of the students made rude gestures and crude comments at Kenji, but he ignored them and ate his lunch in silence.

After lunch, Karou told Kenji to go clean the kitchen and wash the dishes. As he left, she patted him on the shoulder and watched him leave. Sighing she turned back to her students and said, "I am tired of the way you are treating him! Leave him alone. You know nothing about him so just stop it, he is nice enough to put up with all of it, but I am not. If I hear one more comment that he is a blood thirsty, cold-blooded murderer, you will all be doing a thousand push-ups. Understood?" Karou then released them and told them to do 50 swings. As they were doing as instructed Kenji came back and joined them.

Suzaku went up to him and said, "Well, well who's the tough guy? I am interested in seeing your true skills, perhaps you would like to take a minute to show us how you killed people." Kenji did not respond, he just turned away with regret in his eyes; Karou had been watching this exchange. She had had as much as she could stand.

"I said leave him alone. It is really that hard to comprehend? So what if he killed people in the past, he wants to start over. You know nothing about people who were in the war do you? You don't know their pain, their suffering, their regret, and the burdens that they must bare do you? Well I do, and I am sick of listening to you people talk about things that you can't even imagine." With that Karou turned and walked out leaving the students in a stunned silence. A few of them went up to Kenji.

"Hey, sorry about that."

"Yeah, we were jerks."

Kenji just said "Don't worry about it.' Smiling he turned around and headed for the door.

Sano was coming in and stopped Kenji saying, "Sorry I was an ass before. I should have welcomed you back instead of beating you up in a fight we both knew you couldn't win."

"It's okay Sano, really it is. I kind of expected it when I came back, no harm done." With that Kenji walked out of the building and left the students gaping after him. Sano merely smirked and walked in.

"Well boys shall we get down to business or just stand there gaping all day. Kenji is going for a long run while I work on your reaction time and endurance. Kenji's reaction time is good enough, as you have seen in his multiple fights, though he never used his full strength." Everybody formed a line whispering excitedly about getting to fight Sano. They all wanted to get a punch or two in on him, and it would prove whom the best street fighter at the Dojo was. Sano would not even let them get close and knocked them all out within a matter of minutes.

Suzaku, when it was his turn attacked with a ferocious anger that clearly stated that he thought he should have gone with Kenji and that this was his chance to prove it. Sano easily dodged the punch and uppercut him in the gut. "Your emotions show on your face, and that will get you killed if you ever fight in a serious match. You may have the talent, but you lack the discipline to harness that talent, and use it to your advantage."

Suzaku scowled and walked out of the Dojo, looking for Kenji. Somehow the fact that Sano had said almost the same thing as Kenji made Suzaku so mad that he was ready to kill the guy. He found Kenji standing under the sakura tree with his face toward the blue sky.

"I have come to defeat you once and for all, and to take the title of the strongest in this Dojo back."

Kenji turned around with a sad look on his face, "I had hoped that you would have learned something form our last fight. You lack the training to defeat me."

"I will win. You are just jealous that I have more talent than you."

"Your anger blinds you to reason. Very well, if it is a fight you want then let us finish this once and for all."

Suzaku charged with his bow ken aimed for a hard side blow, Kenji merely stepped out of reach and tried to in behind his opponent. Suzaku turned and blocked the blow, but didn't see the kick that was aimed at his chest. Suzaku was sent flying backwards and Kenji rushed in to finish it. Suzaku rolled to avoid the blow and tired for Kenji's legs. Kenji just hit Suzaku across the neck and knocked him out.

The rest of the students had come out sometime in the middle of the fight. Karou went up and hugged her son saying, "I think it is time for everyone to learn the truth."

Smiling he replied, "I do too." He turned to the group and said, "I am sorry for deceiving you all this time, but I am no stranger here. I grew up learning the Kamiya Kasshin, but ran away to join the war. I learned a new style so I would not ignore the wishes of my mother. Now that the war is over I have returned to continue on with my training in this style and to carry on the Kamiya name. I am Kamiya Kenji, son of Karou and Kenshin." With this Kenji bowed and walked out of the room. He felt better now that he had taken care almost all of his problems. It had also felt good to tell everyone the truth.

The next morning Kenji and Mako went out again, and this time Kenji proposed to her. They then started to shop for wedding clothes and told their parents. Everyone was ecstatic about the wedding and wanted to help prepare for it. A few months after their marriage Kenji and Mako got word from the doctor that they were about to be parents. Again the Kenshin-gumi wanted to help plan everything for the new member of the group.


End file.
